Darkened Reality
by Aikiko-Ashra
Summary: You don't understand! shouted Yuuhi. You can't marry him Chidori. I mean Yukiko. And may I inquire as to why I can't? she asked angrily. Because... he screamed, dying to let the words out, but not managing to. Shuro stood in the corner of the room, starin
1. Chidori's Reappearance

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ayashi no Ceres or any of its characters.**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Chidori's Reappearance**_

Three years ago, after the fateful incident, after the search for the Celestial Robes. Life for

Yuuhi, Shuro, Ms. Q., Suzumi, Aya, Toya, and their baby Aki are finally getting situated.

Yuuhi stared out deep into the ocean. The breezes brushed by his face, shattering his light

brown hair. 'Three years,' he thought, 'since it was the last time I had been able to see Chidori. If

I'd known I'd miss her this much, I'd never let her go, and I never would have treated her in such

a cold manner.' Yuuhi sighed, pulling himself up from the broken surface of the sand, brushing

away the particles that had stuck to his jeans.

It was than. Yuuhi jerked his head up, towards the right. He was sure, even if it was only for

a fleeting moment. He was positive he had seen Chidori just walk right past him. He sprinted

towards the direction he saw the image head for. No matter how far her ran though he couldn't find

her. Stopping, he panted heavily. 'Had it been my imagination? Had he missed her so much that he

had conjured an image of her by himself.

"Boo!" cried a voice. Yuuhi jumped. He turned around to see that it had just been Shuro, in

her dorked up glasses and her hair tied up in a ponytail. Her hair had been growing long, since the

journey of the Celestial Robes had ended. She had officially announced to showbiz that she wasn't

a man, and had declared herself all female. Many of her female admirers had been shocked and

disappointed, but she didn't lose many fans though. The female fans that she had lost were all

replaced by male ones.

"I'd thought you'd be here," she said. Yuhhi turned his head, looking around, 'Maybe it _was _

his imagination.' "You're always here on this day," she smiled at him kindly, staring out at the

beach, but Yuuhi could still sense the sadness in her bright brown eyes. After all, she had lost Kei

right here, at the beach. "Well, are you ready to go back yet?" she asked, leaning over and slapping

his back cheerily.

He looked up at her sweat dropping, "You're always so violent," he commented. 'Maybe

he had imagined all that sadness too.'

They headed for an old, gray van. Shuro revved up the car and began to drive out. Shuro

wasn't exactly excellent driver herself, swerving five lanes, passing two red lights, and going over

eighty miles an hour all the while, is not exactly a car ride you could say that you'd enjoy.

"Wow! You still haven't said anything. You're the only person who's ever dared to get

into my car and not scream about it," she commented, taking a sharp turn to the left.

Yuuhi stared at the road ahead of him crazily, his eyes wide with fear. 'Maybe because I'm

the only one who made the most stupid decision of getting into your car,' he thought. Yuuhi

clutched his hands onto the head of his seat. Tears streamed down his horrified face that was too

shock for words.

Shuro chuckled nervously when she had finally turned around to see the bewildered look on

his face.

When suddenly he saw the image again.

"Stop the car!" he shouted loudly, but even before Shuro could slam the breaks, Yuuhi

had already unfastened his seatbelt and jumped out the door. His feet fell onto solid ground.

Cars screeched and honked their horns like crazy as Yuuhi darted across the traffic and

hit the crowd. He was sure this time, certain that he had seen Chidori, but where could she have

gone? He twisted his head in frustration, searching for a long brown haired girl. An image hits

him as he jerked his head wildly to the right. His body froze in absolute shock. While his jaws

dropped open.

His gaze was directed to a tall, straight haired girl, wearing a fuzzy, brown jacket. 'No

doubt about it,' he thought, 'This was Chidori. But how? She died three years ago!' he thought

bewildered.

_**Please read and review, and thank you so much Jyde for the reviews you've given me, I really appreciate it. THANKS A BUNCH!**_


	2. Do I Know You?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ayashi no Ceres or any of its characters.**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Do I Know You?**_

Yuuhi dashed across the street, towards the tall figure who was now in front of him. She stared at him curiously, while he had his hands on his kneecaps, gasping for breath. He shot his gaze up towards her, locking his blue eyes with her brown one. In an instant he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a warm embrace, as tears streamed down his eyes. "Chidori. Chidori," he repeated over and over again, wrapping one arm around her slim body tightly, while the other supported her head. "Where have you been?" he asked loudly. "I thought you died that one time. How come you never came to look for us?" he asked, tightening his grip on her.

The girl reached for his arm and began to remove it from her body. "I'm sorry, she said, a sense of kindness enveloped the tone of her voice, "but, do I know you?" she asked, slowly pulling away from his tight grasp.

Yuuhi felt as though he had just been shot. His body and thoughts seemed to have froze with time. 'What does she mean she doesn't know me?' he asked silently. His heart throbbed painfully and loudly, as if everybody who was staring at him could hear his own heartbeat. 'How could she not remember me!" he asked himself, hurt.

Than suddenly, a shout from the other end of the street broke his chain of thoughts.

"What in the world were you thinking?" shouted Shuro, on the top of her lungs. "You could've been killed! You know th..." her voice trailed off into a loud, raspy gasp as she stepped next to Yuuhi. Her body and mind seemed to have petrified, just like Yuuhi was. A single word slipped from her lips, audible only to the girl and Yuuhi. "Chidori."

The girl's face softened and saddened as she spoke up, "I understand that you guys may want to explain some things to me, so why don't we head for the coffee shop across the street," she suggested.

Yuuhi and Shuro nodded in agreement, breaking free from their frozen state. Finally, they were aware of the loud and excited whispers that surrounded them.

"Isn't that Shuro?" asked a girl loudly.

"Are those her friends," questioned another.

The girl quickly led the two of them out of the crowd and into the coffee shop, before the crowds could realize that it really was Shuro.

They entered the coffee shop and sat down, still mesmerized by the girl.

The girl noticed the amazed stares on both of their faces, "Are you okay?" she asked worried, before taking a sip of her coffee. The both nodded, realizing how rude they had been acting. "My names Yukiko Kakamura," she informed smiling kindly. "I'm sorry," she said politely, "but my name isn't Chidori."

Yuuhi finally seemed to have snapped out of his trance like state. "You have to be Chidori!" he exclaimed. "You look just like her!" he shouted, his body halfway out of the chair.

"Calm down Yuuhi!" ordered Shuro, pulling him back down to his seat. "I'm sorry Miss Kakamura," apologized Shuro, "we didn't mean to cause you any trouble. My name is Shuro and his is Yuuhia Aogirl," she introduced, pointing to Yuuhi. "We only stopped you in the middle of the road, because you do look a lot like a very close friend we knew. Her name was Chidori Kuruma, she was a very dear person to us." explained Shuro

The girl stared at the two of them, a sense of genuine sorrow streaked her face, "I am very sorry, if I had reawaken some bitter memories."

"That's okay," assured Yuuhi, having gotten his control back. "It's our fault for troubling you like this. I should have known that you weren't her. I'm sorry."

The three of them sat at the coffee shop for a while, talking here and there, but mostly silent. Sometimes Shuro and Yuuhi would bring Chidori up, but as time flew by and night drew closer, they all decided to leave.

Before they left however, Yuuhi and Shuro made one last comment. "It'd be funny if Chidori really did come back," commented Yuuhi.

"It would, wouldn't it," thought Shuro aloud, "She'd probably laugh. Look at us we found her twin."

"I know," said Yuuhi, "who actually looks like she really is supposed nineteen years old," the three of them laughed lightly at the joke.

"Three years..." sighed Shuro. "It's ironic isn't it. That we'd find Yukiko the same day she died three years ago." Yukiko's eyes widened at the comment.

"It's getting late Shuro. We should leave," informed Yuuhi. Shuro and Yuuhi began to take a last sip of their coffee when Yukiko spoke up again, chewing nervously onto the nail of her thumb.

"Um..." she paused for a moment, considering a thought. "Did you just say... that she died three years ago?" asked Yukiko urgently. Yuuhi and Shuro nodded affirmatively. "Um..." she paused for a moment again. "You two don't seem like such bad people to me, so I think it's alright to tell you two." Yuuhi and Shuro stared at her, their coffee cups frozen in mid-air. "In all reality, I lost my memories. I don't remember anything over three years ago," she informed.

Yuuhi and Shuro gasped loudly.

'Could this girl really be the same Chidori from three years ago?'


	3. Dinner Party

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ayashi no Ceres or any of its characters.**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Dinner Party**_

The day began to pass by as Yuuhi wrung his hand nervously on his knees, his

legs curled up tightly to his chest, sitting next to Shuro. "She isn't here yet. Maybe she won't come," stated Yuuhi nervously, rocking back and forth on the wooden floor of the porch.

"Stop that," commanded Shuro, her head arched back and forth, cracking her neck bones. "She'll come," she assured confidently, looking out at the driveway, where Yuuhi stared at mindlessly.

"I know, but I can't help but be nervous. Think about it, Chidori has been "dead" for three years, and Yukiko has lost her memories for three years. What if… What if she remembers?" Yuuhi wondered aloud, almost too hopefully.

Shuro's face fell, she turned around to face Yuuhi, her face looked serious, "Yuuhi, you know as well as I do, the possibility still remains that this could all be just a coincidence," she reminded. "I don't want you to have all your hopes raised and than have it all amount to nothing," she informed.

He nodded slowly, "I know, but…" his words cut off, as a blue BMW arrived at their driveway.

Yukiko stepped out the right side of the car, talking rapidly to the driver before heading for the porch, where Yuuhi and Shuro waited for her. Her long flower printed skirt nearly touched the oak wood, as she walked up the porch.

"Hi Yukiko," greeted Yuuhi, smiling nervously.

"Everybody's waiting for you inside," informed Shuro, leading her inside.

They headed for the dining room where Suzumi, Ms. Q., Toya, Aya, and their baby, Aki sat, waiting for them.

They gasped loudly as they saw Yukiko walk in, amazement and curiosity glazed their eyes. "Chidori!" cried Aya, overwhelmed with mixed feelings.

Yukiko smiled nervously at them, "I'm sorry, but I'm not Chidori, my name is Yukiko," she informed.

They stared at her in disbelief, as though that the simple thought that she could possibly be anyone else would be an absolute lie.

"How can you be?" shouted Ms. Q, jumping up from her chair, and ran up to Yukiko. "You've got to be Chidori! Even though you may look more grown up now, you're still the same Chidori we knew three years ago. Look! Look! Don't you remember us?" cried Ms. Q, shoving a picture in Yukiko's face, that she had pulled out from her kimono.

Yuuhi took hold of Ms. Q's head, "Look you, you've got to give her some space," he instructed.

Shuro sighed, "Ms. Q, sit back down," she ordered, but before Ms. Q sat down, Yukiko took the photograph from her hand. "Come Yukiko, let's sit down and talk for a bit," advised Shuro leading her to a seat next to Aya and her.

Aki touched her hand lightly, smiling at her brightly. "How cute," commented Yukiko, patting Aki on the head softly. He pulled her hand down, and held onto it, Yukiko smiled brightly.

"Seems like he's taken a liking to you," informed Aya. "You really do look like Chidori," her eyes rimmed with tears.

Suzumi stared at them, her eyes were wet with tears also, "Yuuhi, it's time for dinner. Why don't you get it for us?" inquired Suzumi, as she wiped her tears away.

"Sure thing," answered Yuuhi, getting up from his chair.

Shuro got up too, "Let me help you," she offered, as they headed for the kitchen.

"Are they going out?" asked Yukiko curiously, as she watched them walk away.

Everybody stared at her, nearly spitting his or her tea out.

"What's wrong? They're not?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" questioned Suzumi, putting her teacup down.

"Because they seem so close, yet at the same time they seem so far away from one another," analyzed Yukiko

"That's such a poetic way of saying it," commented Ms. Q.

"Yes, that was a wonderful way of putting it," complimented Suzumi. "And to answer your question, no, they are not going out," she answered.

"Oh," sighed Yukiko.

Everybody at the table stared at her suspiciously, even Aki, "Why? Are you jealous?" they asked.

"No!" defended Yukiko loudly, jumping back in her seat, as Yuuhi and Shuro came back to the table, with several bowls in their hands.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Shuro, placing the large bowl of miso soup, and meat plates down on the table.

"Nothing," they replied innocently.

"Sure,"remarked Yuuhi doubtfully, putting the bowls of rice down, as they sat down again.

Yukiko went through an eventful night as everybody to talked together as if they had known each other forever, as they moved out to the living room after dinner had been over. The night wore on.

"It's gotten quite late, hasn't it?" inquired Yukiko, noticing the time on the clock. "I wonder why he hasn't come yet?" she wondered aloud.

"Who?" asked Yuuhi, when the paper sliding door to the living room slid open. Aya and Ms. Q gasped, while Yuuhi, Shuro, and Suzumi's eyes widened.

"I was just wondering when you were going to get her Kagami," informed Yukiko, as she got up from the couch and headed for the doorway where Kagami stood. Kagami Mikage.

"Kagami? Why are you here?" asked Aya bewildered, afraid of his intentions.

Yuuhi had his arm raised, ready for battle.

"You shouldn't treat me that way Aya, after all we are cousins," he reminded.

'Why is Kagami here?' thought Yuuhi. 'What does he have to do with Chidoro? Is... is this why she's still alive? Is this why she can't remember?' Yuuhi asked himelf as thousands of questions ran through his mind.

_**Sorry it's been taking me so long for updating the next chapter, but I've been on vacation for three weeks so I haven't really had the time to update so I'm really sorry. Please read and review.**_


	4. DDR Tournament

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ayashi no Ceres or any of its characters**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**DDR Tournament **_

**I know it's been a long time since I've last updated, but its because I've been really stuck on writing this chapter, so it took me awhile. Hope you enjoy it.**

It was a nice, hot summer day as Yuuhi contentedly laid sprawled on his back, in the living room floor, flipping through channels on the TV with his remote control.  
"Yo! Stop lazing around!" demanded Shuro, kicking Yuuhi on the head as she walked pass him with two mats in her hand.  
Yuuhi covered his face and got up, "I wasn't lazing about!" he protested. "I was checking to see if the TV was working alright, that's all!" he defended.  
Shuro turned around, stopped fluffing the pillows, and glared at him. "It doesn't take an hour to test the TV," she retorted. "Now hurry up and hook up the play station so that I can plug the mats in," she commanded, in a fairly demanding tone. Yuuhi shrugged and hooked the play station up obediently. "Gosh! I'd think you'd be a little more concerned of how things are, especially since Yukiko is coming over."

Now it was Yuuhi's turn to glower at her darkly, as he finished plugging in the last cord. "I WOULD have cared a little more if you hadn't invited Kagami over too!" he exclaimed, evil eyes darted at her.

A large, beady sweat slipped down Shuro's forehead, as  
she finished hooking the two mats up. "Yuuhi, I told you, I didn't invite him, remember?" she asked  
hopefully. (Flashback, 3 days ago)  
It is a cold, windy day as Shuro and Yukiko walk down the street with several large shopping bags in each of their hands.   
"Ugh!" groaned Shuro suddenly, stopping in front of several large apartment homes.  
"What's wrong?" asked Yukiko, a concerned look on her face.  
"Nothing. My legs just aching a bit," Shuro assured, leaning down to rub her ankle. "Yuuhi and I have just bought that new DDR game that everybody else is going crazy about, because we head that it was pretty cool. Well anyways, we got so addicted to the game that  
we've played five hours straight everyday for the past week or two. Guess my leg's just been hurting because we've been playing too much," explained Shuro quickly, as she got up and continued to walk down the road with Yukiko.  
"Really!" exclaimed Yukiko excitedly. "I've always wanted to lay that game!" she informed cheerfully.  
"Than do you want to come over this Sunday and play it?" she asked.  
"Really? You mean it?" Yukiko stared at Shuro with starry brown eyes.  
"This is so great! Kagami has been so uptight lately, with always being busy with work and everything. This is a great opportunity for him to loosen up!" she cried aloud jovially.  
"Eh?" inquired Shuro, confused, "Kagami?" she repeated, seemingly oblivious to the idea that he should come.  
"Uh-huh," answered Yukiko, skipping down the rest of the road.  
"But…," Shuro began, wanting to protest his coming politely.  
"Oh, we're here," interrupted Yukiko cheerfully, stopping in front of a large white apartment building."Thanks so much Shuro. It'll be so great! We'll walk over there at 7 or 8 o'clock on Sunday, since our houses are only 2 blocks away. Well see you tomorrow than!" rambled Yukiko, racing up the flight of stairs to her apartment.  
"But…," began Shuro again, her arm stretched out in front of her, far behind Yukiko, with nobody to protest to any longer.  
(Present)  
"See!" exclaimed Shuro, her index finger pointed upward, as she looked at him innocently. "I couldn't squeeze another word in edgewise, even though I really  
tried."  
Yuhhi grunted, as though he doubted her words.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang throughout the house. Yuuhi jumped to his feet and dashed to the door with Shuro walking behind him. Yuuhi found Kagami and Chidori standing on the porch, wearing clothes that Yuuhi and Shuro were both certain to be unsuitable for a five hour workout. Kagami was still wearing his business attire while Yukiko was wearing a long skirt.

"Hi? Hope we're here just in time," smiled Yukiko.

"Yeah, you're just in time. Come inside," motioned Shuro, smiling nervously at them.

Yukiko and Kagami removed their shoes and entered the home. Yukiko looked around, excited to get started, when Yuuhi spoke up.

"Err. You guys aren't wearing that to DDR are you?" he asked, desperately hoping that they had remembered to buy extra clothing to workout clothing.

"What? Oh my gosh! I should have realized to wear something else! What are we going to do?" Yukiko cried dramatically.

"Don't worry about a thing," assured Shuro. "You can borrow some of my clothing, they might be a little big though."

"Thanks a bunch, Shuro!"

"It's okay. Yuuhi let Kagami borrow some clothing. Yuuhi? Yuuhi?" called Shuro, looking agitated, when she turned around to find Yuuhi staring murderously at kagami, who was staring back, looking bored.

"YUUHI!" shouted Shuro, slapping Yuuhi squarely on the head.

"What!" he cried.

"Get Kagami some clothing!" ordered Shuro, staring murderously at Yuuhi at Yuuhi, who was began whimpering and muttering about something that sounded a lot like, "witches," and "slave labor," as he led Kagami away.

Shuro let out a long, large sigh and led Yukiko into her own room.

"You can't wear that and DDR Yukiko, it'll be very uncomfortable, and you won't have long range of motion, wearing that skirt. Not to mention you can't move your legs as fast. So here," informed Shuro, after having rummaged in her closet for a long while, she threw Yukiko a pair of pink shorts and a long T-Shirt that nearly dragged down her kneecaps.

"Um, it's a little big," commented Yukiko, blushing a bit, because of low the shirt dragged.

"I know, but it should be okay, and because," Shuro turned her head away in shame, "That's the smallest T-Shirt I have, informed Shuro, as they headed outside to the living room. 'My clothes are twice too big for her! Am I getting fatter! If only I had her figure," wished Shuro, turning back around to look at Yukiko, who stared back at her curiously.

They reached the living room to find Kagami and Yuuhi sitting on the couch, waiting for them. Kagami was wearing navy sweat pants and a black T-Shirt.

"Alright! Yuuhi! Set up the game for Kagami and Chidori to play first. Put them on light mode first. They've never played before," informed Shuro, setting herself down on the couch as Kagami stood up.

Yuuhi did as he was told and Kagami and Chidori got onto the mat.

Shuro quickly explained to them how to use the mat and they began to choose a song. They rolled down the list, when suddenly, Kagami accidently pressed X on "Twilight Zone".

"Sorry," he excused emotionlessly.

Shuro sweat dropped. "This is a pretty hard song for first timers, but here, it'll be much easier on times 2. She adjusted the speed for them. The song began, as Shuro resumed her seat next to Yuuhi on the couch.

"They are going to die on this one," informed Yuuhi. Shuro nodded nervously in agreement. When suddenly, thirty seconds later, Yuuhi and Shuro found their mouth in a wide gaping awe. Kagami moved his feet with ease, gaining a perfect on every arrow, while Chidori looked like she was about to lose her balance, but was still gaining plenty of perfects herself.

"What the hell is going on!" exclaimed Yuuhi, staring at them. By the end of the song, Yuuhi and Shuro had slip off the couch and onto the floor without even noticing it.

"Yukiko got a double A, and it's her first time," gasped Shuro in wonder.

"And that bastard Kagami got a tripple A on it. I don't even get tripple A!" cried Yuuhi.

"Okay, Yuuhi! Pump it up a notch for them, I bet you they won't be able to take standard for Max 300!"

"Let's see how you do this time?" wondered Yuuhi, laughing maniacally.

"Uh Yuuhi, I think that's going overboard. Stop with the laughing," ordered Shuro, looking at him nervously along with Yukiko, while Kagami stared at him, continuing to look emotionless.

Yuuhi brought the level up to standard, and pressed X on Max 300. Once again, Yuuhi and Shuro had their mouths in a wide gaping awe.

"Yukiko just scored an A on that! I can't even do that!" Shuro informed, in a raspy, disbelieving voice.

"That Bastard got a double AA on this song! No way! He must be cheating somehow!"

Yukiko smile cheerfully back at them, "Whew this is fun!"

'_No_ _way are they doing better than us!'_ thought Yuuhi and Shuro together.

Yuuhi and Shuro, together got up on the mat, and setted the level up to heavy and chose the hardest song, for the two, MAX UNLIMITED.

"Let's see if you can beat this one, pretty boy," muttered Yuuhi mischievously, as he took a seat on the floor next to Shuro.

"They can't possibly ace this one!" exclaimed Shuro.

"NO WAY!" Yuuhi and Shuro exclaimed, a minute a half later. Kagami had managed to get an A, while Yukiko barely managed to get a B."

"Holy shit!" shouted Yuuhi. "Didn't you just tell me that this is their first time playing," Yuuhi asked, staring at Shuro disbelievingly.

"It is," she said.

"What's so surprising? This game is simple! It's nothing but child's play. Only children would contemplate over something so simple," stated Kagami, taking his glasses off and rubbing it with the T-Shirt.

Shuro and Yuuhi looked about as if their veins were going to pop.

"We'll show you!" scowled Yuuhi, heading for the mat, along with Shuro.

"You haven't seen our potential yet, Kagami. So don't start flapping you lips just yet," warned Shuro.

"And I was afraid that there'd be no competition today. Since you guys are so good, we'll play by the usual rules. You and Yukiko can be a team and me and Shuro are a team! Got that!" Yuuhi asked, glaring at Kagami angrily, while Yukiko looked quite nervous. "Losers got to chug down a whole can in one gulp," informed Yuuhi threateningly, pulling out a pack of beer out of nowhere.

"Whatever," yawned Kagami, sounding extremely bored, making Yuuhi even angrier.

Yuuhi looked like he was about to punch Kagami when Shuro pulled his arm, "There's no point in punching him, the best way to show him we're competition is to prove to them that we're better," she informed.

Yuuhi nodded and got back on the mat. "We're going to be warming up too, and after this. The tournament is on!" Yuuhi informed, with a flame of hatred burning in his eyes.

Yuuhi and Shuro danced through their first song of "Destiny," getting both a double A.

Yukiko looked impressed, while Kagami seemed unfazed. Yuuhi stayed on the mat, while Shuro switched with Kagami. "You ready for this pretty boy?" asked Yuuhi, tauntingly, but Kagami still remained calm and undisturbed, further angering Yuuhi. By the end of the song, Yuuhi had gotten a B, while Kagami had received a double A. Angrily, Yuuhi downed the can of beer in a quick gulp.

By the time night had wore on, five hours had passed, and the moon was shining brightly on the twinkling blue sky.

Both boys were more than drunk, they were lulling on the floor, sleeping peacefully. At least Kagami was, who was lying his head on top of Yukiko's lap on the floor, in a deep sleep.

While Yuuhi was twitching like a madman, screaming "Rematch!" out of nowhere.

Shuro sat next to Yuuhi, picking up the trash around him. "These new guys are nothing other than kids. They don't know when to stop, or except defeat. What are we going to do about them," asked Shuro, sighing loudly.

Yukiko chuckled, lifting her gaze up from Kagami's sleeping face, into Shuro's tired one.

Shuro laughed along with her. Than suddenly, a silence passed, with only Yuuhi's snoring, and Shuro staring curiously at Yukiko, who resumed staring at Kagami's sleeping figure, as she brushed the hair out of his face.

"Tell me Yukiko. Why are you with Kagami?" Shuro asked after the long moment of silence.

"Hmmm. I don't really know. He always seems cold, but their's something about him that attracts me," she informed. "I know he may seem like an emotionless person, but deep down, I know that he is a kind, and beautiful person. Maybe that's why I decided to be with him, when he asked me to marry him." At those words Shuro's eyes widened in shock.

"M-marry him? You two are getting married?" questioned Shuro, bewildered.

"Uh-huh. We're getting married this spring. Actually, I was going to ask you to be my Maid of Honor, and for Yuuhi to be the Best Man, if you two didn't mind," she explained casually, not looking up to see the horrified to see the horrified expression on Shuro's face.

'_How the hell am I going to tell Yuuhi about all this!'_

But unbeknownst to her, Yuuhi was wide awake, listening to the whole conversation with a solemn looking on his face.

'_So,' _he thought. _'Yukiko's getting married to Kagami.' _

**How did you think of that? Yukiko and Kagami are getting married! Please give me your thoughts about this. Oh, and what happened to Chidori's brother Shota again, after the Celestial Robes thing. Please e-mail me if you know. R&R!**


End file.
